Her Personal Stalker
by Kit2000
Summary: The first time he saw her, he felt as if electricity ran down his spine. She walked past him all confident and serious, not even noticing him in a busy street. And that was the time he became obsessed with her. AU story


A/N Hello everyone! Here is Kit2000andAnna with our next Reylo fic ^_^ This time it's an AU story, based on the modern time.

The idea came to us while listening to the song "Creeping up on you" by Darren Hayes. We advise you to listen to the song and hear the whole lyrics, which give the right atmosphere, haha.

Summary? Well…Creeping up on somebody is a wrong thing to do. Be aware of it.

Read and enjoy!

 _ **Her Personal Stalker**_

He knew it was wrong. All his actions were wrong. Ben Solo didn't know what was happening to him.

Ever since he had met that girl with funny triple ponytails and mesmerizing hazel eyes, he lost his sanity.

She was much younger than him!

Everything was immoral!

The first time he saw her, he felt as if electricity ran down his spine. She walked past him all confident and serious, not even noticing him in a busy street. And that was the time he became obsessed with her.

She began haunting his mind and thoughts.

He was losing his sanity slowly…

A week after their 'accident' meeting he found himself standing by the gates of her school. It wasn't hard to find out what elite school she attended, since she wore that uniform of hers.

But he didn't show himself. He stood at the opposite side of the road…watching her.

And she could feel someone's gaze on her. But when she stopped walking and looked around she didn't see anyone, who could pursuit her.

He understood that creeping up on a person was a wrong thing to do. But he couldn't stop himself. It was like a rare disease and there was no medicine that could help him to recover.

Professor Ben Solo easily found out her address and got her phone number too. But he never dared to call her. He was just relieved that he had such personal information about her. Also he managed to know her name.

Rey, age 17. An adopted child by Mr. Luke Skywalker.

She was 10 years younger than him. What was he thinking? She was still a high-school girl, while he was a respectful professor of political science and jurisprudence in the University. But the thoughts of her were almost torturing him. Why was he so attracted to that kid? Even his students were older than her.

Yet, he couldn't sleep at nights. He needed to be around her, watching her, feeling her presence.

Never in his entire life did Ben Solo feel that way about someone. He used to be an average man, who worked in the University and taught several subjects. He lived alone in this city, being far away from the place he was originally born. His parents were quite famous – his mother was an astronomer and his father lived as a seeker of adventures, but in reality he tied his life with archeology. That was why Ben didn't have a chance to see his family often, because their home was mostly empty. He didn't follow neither his mother's nor his father's path. Back in school and during his university days he had been the best student, who had the highest grades. When he made up his mind of becoming a teacher, his parents were upset with the news. But their point of view didn't prevent him from choosing his own way of living. So he left and settled down in this metropolis. And his life flowed smoothly and systematically until the fateful day the girl crossed his path and turned his life upside down. He had never thought that something like that could ever happen to him. His colleagues and students noticed the changes in him, but they had never dared to ask him what was wrong, since he always had that blank expression on his handsome face. His thoughts were always somewhere far away from the place where he was.

Rey from the High School of Technology and Engineering, age 17.

Professor Solo felt as if he was some kind of a stalker. He could tell that she became aware of being watched by someone. Her instinct of self-defense was telling her that. And she didn't know what to do.

It made him feel guilty. He promised millions times to himself that he would stop that game, but it was like a drug that forced him to continue doing things against his will. He just couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't live without her.

He longed to be around her…

…watching her.

Ben didn't even notice as he began visiting all the stores, where she liked to buy her clothes. He had been to secrets places she thought nobody knew about, which were libraries and high-tech exhibitions most of the time.

He hated himself for what he was doing.

He had been hanging around all the places she haunted, spying on her friends just to find out what she wanted and was interested in.

He was always there, wherever she went. He knew her every step, her every plan.

He even drank from the glass that she left on the table in a café.

It seemed he couldn't breathe without her. She haunted his thoughts, his entire life.

Why was he so obsessed with someone, who was 10 years younger than him?

As a person, who taught jurisprudence to students, Professor Solo had a very clear idea about the punishment the law referred for his criminal actions.

It was a torture. He knew it couldn't last forever. He knew that he was no one to her. He knew that he had no rights to interfere in her life, to minimize her personal space, to stick his nose in her private life, but…

He didn't know how to cure himself from that obsession. He needed to be around her…

…watching her…

And when he found himself at the balcony of her room at night, he understood that he had lost his sanity for sure. He stayed there the whole night just to peep in on her, to watch her sleeping.

His hands were itching to touch her hair and to feel her silky locks falling down from his fingers. He longed to hear her melodic voice, to look into her confident gorgeous eyes, that he adored so much.

"You are very beautiful with your loose hair, Rey," he whispered, touching the cold glassy surface of the balcony door.

He knew that he was insane and he needed medical treatment, but he wasn't sure if someone could ever help him to get his sanity back.

She was his personal drug, while he was her personal stalker.

She knew that someone was creeping up on her. She felt it with all the cells in her body.

Recently she began hanging out with someone of her friends just to make sure she wasn't alone in the streets. It was an instinct of self-defense. She was afraid of him on a psychological level.

He noticed her strange behavior. She was trying to find him in the busy streets among the faceless crowd. But he was just too good at conspiracy.

The last remained part of his sanity was telling him to stop that game and to escape the city only to leave the girl alone in order to let her live her life normally.

He wanted…he really wanted to do it, but every time he tried to buy a one-way ticket and burn all the bridges that led to her…

…he found himself watching her again.

He beat all the bad guys, who wanted to harm her on her way back home from school. There were rare moments, when she was alone, but sometimes no one could escort her to her house. And he was always there to protect her without her knowing about it.

And then he would sit at her balcony the whole night just watching her sleep peacefully.

Would anyone free him from that misery?! He wanted to be with her and yet, he was afraid to tell her about himself.

It was wrong.

Ben Solo knew it and suffered. He wanted to bring her closer to him, but she would not understand him. She was still a child, an ambitious child with her own way of thinking.

And so, one summer night he dared to cross the forbidden line. He opened the balcony door and stepped inside of her room, cursing himself for such a bold action. He was upset that she didn't close her balcony. It was dangerous to leave it opened. But yet, he was also glad that she didn't close it that night.

Of course she didn't know what he was doing as she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He sat on the floor and took his sketchbook that he brought with him that night. There was a pencil in his right hand and when it touched the surface of the paper, Ben outlined a life. He was drawing her in her sleep. He was aware of his criminal actions, (of course he did being a teacher of law!) he understood that what he was doing was wrong, illegal, but he couldn't take it anymore.

When the drawing was finished, he ripped the paper out of the sketchbook and put it on her desk. Then he glanced at the sleeping beauty. The moonlight was touching her gentle face making it look more admiring.

The man didn't notice as he came closer to her bed and bent over the girl's face. His deep brown eyes watched as her chest was falling and rising with every breathe she made.

He knew that it would lead him to a trouble, but he couldn't resist. His hand took some strands of her darkish hair. It was soft and silky to touch just as he had always imagined it to be. He liked the sensation of her locks falling from his long fingers.

The girl sighed in her sleep, which caused Ben to jump away from her bed in fear that she could wake up any second. But she didn't. She just turned to her left, now facing him.

She was a forbidden fruit to him, and yet he was craving to taste it. Even if he knew to what bad consequences it could lead.

He came closer to her sleeping form again and bent over so that his face was centimeters away from hers.

A light kiss on her cheek was enough for him…for now.

"We will meet tomorrow, _**Rey,**_ " he whispered in her ear before leaving her room.

It was almost dawn outside. He had 3 hours before the lectures in the University started.

ooo

When she woke up and found a drawing of her on the desk, she was shocked. Her face turned pale as she held the paper in her shaking hand.

She knew that someone stalked her but she didn't think that it wasn't safe even in her own room. It meant that someone was here during the night and watched her sleep.

Rey felt extremely alarmed.

ooo

 _Their meeting happened as he had promised._

She sat at the table in her favourite café all alone, when a handsome tall man dressed in a suite walked in. He had raven-black hair and deep brown eyes. All the places were occupied already but he never searched for one. She was surprised to see that he was walking straight to her table with a blank expression on his attractive face.

"May I sit here?" he asked politely.

Rey gifted him with an arrogant look but let him sit with her. He made an order and started watching her.

"Stop staring at me, please!" she said in rising irritation.

The man chuckled.

"It seems something's bothering you. Wanna tell?"

"Why should I tell anything to a total stranger?" she crossed her arms on her chest and looked away. Her mental state was on the edge thanks to the new details she had found out about her stalker that morning. And now she wasn't in the mood to listen to this strange man's talks. She wished everyone could just leave her alone.

"Because I may be the only one, who can understand you."

Those words and his calm intonation made her look at him again. His lips were curved in a mysterious smile and his dark eyes were gazing at her like they could look into her very soul.

"Don't act like you know me, Mr.," was her cold reply, but deep inside she felt panicked like she knew that person from somewhere.

He smirked lightly and took a sip of hot coffee from his cup.

"I know you better than anyone," she heard his calm voice again.

"I have never met you before."

"Yes. I know. But it doesn't mean that _**I**_ don't know you."

She felt nervous under his gaze. He was a mystery and she wasn't sure if she wanted to solve it or not.

The man stood up suddenly and bent over the table to reach her face.

"We will meet tomorrow again," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers running down her spine.

After saying that last, he took a bite of a hotdog in her hand, turned and left, leaving the bewildered girl sitting at the table alone.

Rey watched him exit the café. She could still feel his warm breath on her skin, where he whispered those words. Her cheeks flushed and her heart was pounding in her chest twice faster.

ooo

That night she closed the balcony door and covered it with curtains. Also she decided not to sleep in order to find out, who was her stalker. But soon the tiredness embraced her mind and body, sending her to a land of dreams.

And he was there, sitting at her balcony and imagining how beautiful she was in her sleep. He needed to put the end to that game. Oh, why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why was she so attractive to his eyes? He used to be a normal adult before he met her. Was it a cruel joke of his fate?

He wanted to return to his normal life, but not by himself. He wanted her by his side.

ooo

The next day she met him again. This time it was at the park, where she went in order to avoid any accident meetings with strange people. But he found her there as if he knew about her plan.

"I haven't seen you for ages. Did you miss me?" he asked her playfully with a smirk, taking a sit beside her on a bench.

"What are you talking about?! Of course not!" she replied, her face getting redder from anger.

"Hmm, that's sad to hear. I missed you," he said thoughtfully looking at her face.

She gifted him with a look that read 'are you insane?'

"I am," he answered her mute question to her great surprise. But then, after hearing his next words, her face expressed even more confusion. "Because you make me be this way."

Rey blinked several times. He was looking at her intently, mesmerizing her with his dark eyes and she was unwillingly falling under his spell.

"You are intimidating me, Mr.," was her uneasy reply.

"I know," he let out a deep sigh. "Are you afraid of me?"

Rey swallowed hard. She had no power to break their eyes contact.

"N-not really."

"Then why are you trembling?"

"The wind."

"There is no wind."

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer right away. Only after she repeated her question, he uttered:

"Do you want to know my name or who am I to you?"

Those words made her tense visibly.

"Both."

"Curious, aren't we?" he chuckled and dropped his gaze. He reached for her hand and took it carefully in his.

Both of them felt electricity ran down their bodies from that single touch. To his relief, she didn't slap him or break free from the gentle grip.

He brought her hand to his face and kissed it tenderly, catching her eyes with his gaze.

"My name is Ben Solo and I'm a slave of your charm," his words were told in a steady voice, while his eyes sparkled with a mysterious flame.

The girl's eyes widened as she blushed madly and took her hand away from his rudely.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked in a deep, saddened voice.

She sent him an angry gaze of her burning eyes.

"No, I'm not! Stop playing around! Tell me what do you want from me or-"

"Your love," he interrupted her answering with so much confidence and seriousness that it made her look at him with a total surprise written all over her face.

"Huh?!"

"Ever since I met you I have lost my mind," his voice was calm but his eyes were filled with so much different emotions as he continued looking into her hazel mirrors of soul. A shadow of misery could be noticed on his handsome face. "I became obsessed with you and nothing could help me to gain my sanity back. You have become the reason of my being. I know that you felt as someone was creeping up on you wherever you went and felt someone's presence whenever you stayed alone. It was always me. Paradox, I fell in love with you like a mad man. I knew that everything was wrong from the start, that I need to stop, but you attracted me so much that I couldn't survive your charm."

While he was telling her those words, her face started losing its colour.

"You knew that there was a stalker, watching everything you do and still you didn't tell anyone. I'm that stalker; I'm the one who had drawn you, when you were sleeping. I'm the one who was protecting you from the robbers and freaks on your way home. Because no one else should touch you, no one else can love you like I do."

He paused for a second, bringing back the memories of the times, when she could have gotten into a big trouble walking in the dark empty allies. He balled his hand into a fist and gripped it hard, until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm really sorry for creeping up on you during all those 3 months. I just couldn't take it anymore and decided to show myself, so that you could know who I am." The man straightened himself and said the next words from the bottom of his heart. "I'm in love with you, Rey Skywalker. I want you to know that if you fall — I'll catch you, if you get lost — I will find you, if you want anything in this world — I will make it come true. Just don't be scared of me, you will be safe. I swear that I will never harm you. I just wish you could love me back."

He fell silent and watched her reaction.

The paled girl was staring at him with shocked eyes and indescribable expression on her pretty face.

Some minutes had passed until she began speaking with her voice trembling from many different emotions.

"Y-you are a maniac!"

"I know that."

"…a criminal!"

"I absolutely agree."

"You are a lustful animal!"

"I don't think so."

"How can I trust someone like you, when you were spying on me all this time?"

"Everything is possible, I guess."

"Stop commenting my words!"

"Don't want to. I love talking to you."

"Just shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you are the reason of my 3 months' depression!"

"Will you marry me?"

Rey's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Will you marry me?"

His voice was serious, while there was a tension in his eyes.

"Never in my life! I will not let you come to me closer than a kilometer!"

"But you are sitting next to me on the same bench right now."

The girl jumped on her seat and drew back from him on the other side of the bench.

"Just shut up!"

"I won't, Rey."

"Why so?"

"Because I haven't got your answer."

"What answer?"

"Will you marry me?"

"You are insane for sure!"

"I have already told you that _**you**_ made me feel this way."

"I never wanted to! Don't you dare to blame me for this!"

"I _also_ didn't plan to fall in love with you, Rey. But it happened _ **.**_ "

They finally got silent.

Rey tried to cool her temper. He was such a pain! She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was still sitting on the same spot and looking at her calmly – a little too calmly for the current situation.

She blushed and she didn't know why. It was the first time someone confessed to her and even asked her to marry him, for crying out loud. But he was the stalker, who had made her life nothing better than a prison! She couldn't share her fears with anyone during those 3 months of being a victim. She was afraid to tell her stepfather Luke Skywalker about her problems in order not to upset him or make him worry, because he had already done so much for her well-being. But more than anything, she was afraid to admit it herself that she had been stalked. What if everything could turn out being just her ill imagination?

And now she was facing the monster that haunted her. And the monster happened to be a good-looking man in his late twenties. He looked well-behaved and respectful, and Rey couldn't believe that he was the main source of all her fears. Today he confessed to her being her personal stalker. He asked for forgiveness though… along with her answer to his sudden proposal.

Could she forgive him for what he had done to her and her life? If to think about it, he didn't do anything bad to her after all. He was just watching her, even protecting her on the way home. Maybe he was a stalker, but he also could be called her personal guardian. How funny, a stalker and a guardian in one person. The thought forced Rey to chuckle bitterly.

"If you want me to get lost, just tell," the man started in a steady, yet pained tone. "I don't guarantee you that I will make it right away, because I tried to do it myself millions of times before. But if you really hate me that much, I will try my best to vanish from your life as soon as possible, even if it hurts so much."

What was he talking about?!

"I don't hate you. Maybe I am a little angry with you, but there is no hatred. You said that you were protecting me…ummm…thank you…"

Ben's eyes widened in surprise for a second. She wasn't screaming at him like some minutes ago. Her voice now was gentle and forgiving.

"It's nothing…I couldn't let those scums harm you."

"Your sudden confession…Everything is so unexpected. I'm so confused right now," she buried her face in her palms. "I don't know what to say."

"Sorry for startling you so much. I am confused myself. I don't know why it happened. I'm 10 years older than you and still I want to be with you and share a life with you."

"But Mr. Solo, I'm only 17! I am still a teenager, I am not ready to start serious romantic relations with someone."

He chuckled softly.

"You know, I can wait until you turn 18. At that age girls are allowed to get married in our country."

She blushed madly to his sincere words. Everything seemed unreal. Even him…

"I never told you that I will marry you in the first place!" she replied, trying to sound cold and indifferent.

"But you never said that you will not," he smirked with a corner of his lips. "Go out with me."

"Huh?"

"Go out with me and a year later I will ask your stepfather for his blessing to marry you."

"I…it's ridiculous!" she let out a hysterical laugh, but when Rey noticed his serious face she understood that he wasn't joking. She swallowed hard realizing the importance of this situation. "I…I…don't know."

" _ **My darling Rey**_ , I know everything about you, while you know nothing about me. It's not fair. I will give you a year to fall in love with me. And if it doesn't happen, I will disappear from your life forever. But if you really fall in love with me, you will marry me. Because I want you to love me back. You know, I never want to control you. I only want to be by your side forever."

Rey swallowed again and dropped her gaze to the ground. Everything had changed, when he came into her life. And now it was a question of fate. And everything depended on her decision that she must make right here and right now.

He gave her a year to get to know him better. If she wouldn't like going out with him, she could always break up with him and forget this entire story like a nightmare. This man was giving her a choice. But what if she would fall in love with him for real? Could it happen?

Rey felt uneasy. Sitting here with him wasn't unpleasant, she noted mentally. She wasn't afraid of him anymore and she started to find him interesting to talk to. Yet, she didn't want to tie her life and minimize her horizons by dating this man. She had so many things to do in her life! But what if… she is trying to run away from her destiny?

Rey made a deep breath and looked in his dark, magical eyes.

"I…agree. If I don't fall in love with you during the next year, you will leave me alone."

His tensed face brightened visibly.

"I promise. And if you do, you will be mine."

The girl blushed madly at his last words, but managed to answer him with a nod.

"It's a deal."

"Yes. It's a deal," he repeated. "Well, now let me walk you home, my darling Rey," he said standing up and offering his hand to her.

She looked up at him unsurely. There was his big inviting hand before her face. She still doubted her extreme choice but decided to take his offer.

"Umm, Mr. Solo, could you please not call me the way you have just called me, it's too embarrassing," she said shyly walking beside him. Only now did she realize how tall he was. Comparing to his height, hers was no higher than a child's.

"Hmm?" he arched his dark eyebrow. "But you are the love of my life, why can't I call you darling, Rey _ **?"**_

"Mr. Solo!" she burst out, sending him a disapproving gaze.

"Ok, I will stop calling you darling for the time being if you stop calling me by my second name. Call me Ben."

"I..I can't do that," her cheeks got hotter as she imagined the scene of doing it in a public. Of course no one would pay attention, but she wasn't ready to call a man, who had just proposed to her, by his given name.

"You don't have to be shy. Please, call me Ben. I'm your official admirer after all, so let others know that you are not single anymore."

"How embarrassing…" she whispered through greeted teeth, continuing walking by his side. To her relief he didn't ask to hold hands.

"Did you say anything?" the man asked, inclining to her to hear her better.

"N-nothing at all, B-ben."

He smiled by hearing her calling his name. Her voice was a pure melody to his heart.

And so their relations began. As the year passed by, the bond between those two got even stronger.

ooo

12 months later he got the permission to marry Rey from her stepfather Luke Skywalker. It was hard to convince the old man about the seriousness of his intentions about Rey, but in the end Professor Solo won the battle.

He had never asked her about her feelings for him during that period of time, but on the same day they met for the second time a year ago, he asked her if she loved him or not.

Rey knew that the day would come but it was so hard to say those three little words out loud. Though, he told her about his love so many times during the time of their developing relations.

She wasn't replying and it was killing him slowly and painfully. When she noticed a hurt expression on his manly face, she let some tears escape from her hazel eyes. The girl stood on her tiptoes and embraced him lovingly, kissing his lips with as many emotions as she could master.

"I fell in love with you the same month you asked me to go out with you. I was just too stubborn to admit it and too shy to tell you," was her sincere confession.

He looked at her with so much care, gentleness and love as he started stroking her silky hair with his hand.

"Will you marry me, _**Rey**_?"

She heard his smooth, deep, yet gentle voice that sent butterflies tickling her stomach with their wings. Every time he called her name, it felt special, as if he added some hidden meaning in his pronunciation.

And now, the way he called her name made her blush. She smiled back at him and hugged him, burying her face in his broad chest and inhaling his unique scent. He always used expensive colognes and smelt nice.

"I will! Of course I will, Ben!"

"Now I can finally call you _**my darling Rey**_ …at last," he whispered, before bending down to her face and taking her lips in a blissful dance of his sensuous and loving kiss.

Maybe he was insane. He didn't decline it himself. But his insanity had led him to the happiness that he didn't know could exist in this world.

He loved and was loved in return.

And everyone knows that in this cruel and imperfect world only love keeps us alive.

 _ **The end**_

A/N Well, that's all. We hope you liked it as much we did ^_^ Please leave your reviews. They help us to stay tuned and write more fics ^_~

Thank you everyone for your time that you spent on reading this story!

Eternally yours,

Kit and Anna


End file.
